


Hop on the Purple Line

by kindofspecificstore



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alexis Rose is a total Girlboss, Episode: s04e04 Girls' Night, Episode: s06e13 Start Spreading the News, F/F, One Shot, Season 6 Spoilers, and twyla will really really miss her, mutt who, twyla is totally queer, twyla's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindofspecificstore/pseuds/kindofspecificstore
Summary: Alexis is preparing to leave Schitt's Creek, and Twyla can't bare to see her go (or tell her how she really feels)
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	Hop on the Purple Line

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after part one of the series finale, so I guess it's almost canon? 
> 
> The fic title is a lyric from MUNA's I Know a Place. (I've been listening to them a lot lately- the acoustic version of the song pairs excellently with this fic if you ask me)
> 
> Get ready for some gay longing, my friends.

Twyla tried to wipe the sweat off her forehead in the evening August sun. Hauling two garbage bags full of Alexis’ clothes was not how she envisioned her walk home from the cafe.  She couldn’t wait to open the bags and see what beautiful dresses had been left in here for her. For  _ her _ . Alexis could’ve given things to Stevie, or even Ronnie. She could’ve very well waltzed into a Jazzagals rehearsal lugging them behind her shoulders, instigating an entire fashion show amongst the gals, but Alexis  _ chose _ her.

Twyla couldn’t recall the last time she felt this special. She had set the bags down on her couch, gently pulling each item out and re-sorting them. Then her hands fluttered across a familiar, dark sparkly fabric. Amnesia hadn’t won today. Memory came flooding back. 

Alexis demanding she and Twyla go out to the Wobbly Elm. Alexis walking her through her entire makeup routine in her motel room. Alexis throwing dress after dress at her. Mrs. Rose telling them the secret to getting a guy into the dark corner of the bar. Alexis wanting nothing but to get over Ted, and Twyla having to watch from the periphery.

Part of Twyla had wanted to stop her. Trail a finger down her back and whisper, _“You don’t need him. Let’s get out of here,”_ and take her back to some place that wasn’t a Rosebud motel room. Instead, she made some crap up about finding a guy who had the same second favourite colour as her, subtext being  _ “he’s nowhere near as interesting as you, now please take me home,”  _ because she couldn’t bear to see Alexis so sad.

Twyla ran her fingers across the dress. Did Alexis give this to her on purpose? Did she remember that night? Her brain cursed her with replaying the moment when they were getting reading at the motel. Alexis fixing her eyeliner, hovering over her. Gentle fingertips, the lingering smell of her perfume.

She ordered that same perfume online a week later. Never opened the bottle, but swore she would when it didn’t hurt so bad. When she didn’t have to see Alexis so happy and stable when she finally got back with Ted. 

She didn’t let herself cry when she gave Alexis the cafe keys for her surprise dinner date over Ted’s long weekend return from the Galapagos. She hid her reaction the next morning when she found out (from David) that they had broken up over that dinner. Broken up, oceans apart, for good. Alexis had grown so much since she had first moved to Schitt’s Creek, and Twyla couldn’t help falling more in love with her every day. In fact, she fell quite fast for pretty girls who asked for smoothies after a morning run. It’s just that too many boys had gotten in the way.

But things were different now. Alexis was working on herself,  _ had  _ been working on herself, for a long time. And Twyla needed her to know as much. Of course Alexis probably already knew this about herself, but Twyla needed to hear confirmation. For now, she could keep sorting through her wardrobe. This could be fun. Twyla would make it fun.

She stared back at herself in the mirror, having arrived at a different flowing dress, the silver accents catching their sparkles in the late sun streaming through her bedroom window. It’s not like the Roses were leaving tomorrow. She still had a wedding to go to. 

But this felt pretty damn permanent. 

She went through the jewelry on her vanity. Most things of Alexis’ she couldn’t bear to wear. It was hard finding a balance between their wardrobes. But today was a special day. A simple silver chain. Even though she was almost head to to toe in Alexis (sans sneakers, of course), Twyla still felt like Twyla. But what did she have to give in return?

She was careful, methodical, talked through her plan aloud, did the math twice. (Almost called Patrick to go over the numbers, but he was probably busy with wedding plans and she didn't want to be a bother). Maybe it was a grand gesture. Maybe it was a farewell. She wanted to be that strong hand pushing Alexis forward. A calming voice, a joyful smile. A thank you in deed, rather than words. 

Twyla headed out towards the Rosebud, fingers firmly holding onto this envelope for Alexis. 

It was worth it, seeing that look in Alexis’ eyes. Knowing how it felt to be cared for, to be respected. It was her polite, wise, refusal that threw Twyla for a loop.

_"Even though I know I'm gonna regret it in like a minute, I think if I'm going to do this on my own, I need to do this on my own."_

The counter offer of having Twyla visit was unexpected, but it gave her so much more. Would they meet on the top of the empire state building like  _ Sleepless in Seattle _ ? Or maybe wander through Central Park, Twyla voluntarily becoming Alexis’ instagram photographer. She couldn’t let herself think about those things. Alexis was still getting over Ted, and she didn’t want to bother her. God knows there were other people in New York that would become just as enamoured with her as she had. 

But the hopeful glint in Alexis’ eyes told her differently. Maybe, just maybe, somewhere down the road, it could be them.  She was barely out of the parking lot, holding back tears, when one of the motel doors swung open.

“Twy!” Alexis called.

Twyla whipped around.  “Alexis?” 

Maybe this was it? Alexis would come running in her Uggs into the parking lot, and wrap her arms around Twyla. This time ending in a kiss.

“Maybe we could go for drinks later?”

She couldn’t help but smile.

“We can go for drinks whenever you like.”

Alexis’ face softened. She didn’t move from the door frame.

“Okay how ‘bout tonight then? My family is just having pizza first. Kind of a nom-nom bon voyage celebration thing?”

Twyla chuckled. At least they weren’t throwing special requests at George again. The man could only do so much in one night.

“I’ll see you at the bar Alexis.”

Twyla’s smile was up to her ears. She had to will her body to turn around and keep walking. It seemed like Alexis was having similar troubles closing the door to her room.  She only let her tears fall when she was back on the main road. For one last night, she’d have Alexis Rose all to herself.

She never really felt the need to put on makeup, but tonight was a special night. Twyla positioned her hand gently up to her eye, her pencil purposeful and feather light. At least it was the Wobbly Elm and not a tailgate. Her phone buzzed.

_ David is staying _

_ Apparently Patrick found them a house??? _

She didn’t know how to respond. If Twyla knew this Rose well enough, she would find a way to revisit Twyla's offer of financial support if her situation changed. But the text that followed remained aloof.

_ We’re still on for drinks ya? _

This she could answer. 

_ Always :) _

So David was staying. Patrick and David were moving into a house. Of course, Twyla already knew this to some extent. She used to babysit the girls that grew up on that farm, and their parents talked about Florida every time they came in for afternoon tea at the cafe. It just so happened they shared Patrick’s inquiry about the cottage with Twyla. (Oh the perks of being the small town waitress.)

If Alexis was moving to New York solo, Twyla was going to have to book her trip sooner than she thought.

She sat at the bar, scrolling through the newly-downloaded travel app on her phone, trying to find ideal routes to New York. Maybe it was best she learned where Alexis was living before deciding which airport to fly into. She bounced back and forth between almost booking flights, and adding notes to a folder she had titled “Cafe Reno”. Today was a full day, and Twyla Sands deserved a drink.

_ -reupholster booths _

_ -find local artist for wall design _

She felt something brush her back. Actually, it felt more like someone had trailed their finger down her spine. The bar area wasn’t normally this crowded. She glanced behind her, and a twinge of silver caught her eye.

A quiet “hey” and a small, sad smile.

Alexis looked up at her with big baby blues, brimming with tears.

“Alexis, what’s wrong?”

By reflex, Twyla reached out for Alexis’ arm. She didn’t dare touch a perfectly painted face.

“Everything is changing Twy. Like I know it’s supposed to be good, but why does this have to be so hard?”

Her hand hadn’t left Alexis. It felt as though it was glued, or had a magnetic pull. She rubbed Alexis’ arm in an attempt to comfort them both.

“Alexis, I know you. You’re going to find a way to be okay.”

Tears had started to to stream slowly down Alexis’ cheeks. Twyla felt her own eyes blurring.

“Can I have a hug, Twy? I think I really need a hug.”

Twyla got up from the barstool, wrapping her arms fiercely around Alexis. Here, nothing could hurt her. They could have this, if only for a short while. She felt the tension Alexis was holding soften.

“Twy?”, a quiet squeak, whispering above her ear. God, she could get lost in the smell of her hair. But she couldn’t. Not now. It would only make things more difficult. She let go and held Alexis at arms length.

“Can we get out of here?” A hand, sloppily brushing away tears. If only she had the gut to reach out and do it for her.

“Wherever you want to go, Alexis.”

Alexis nodded, holding tight onto her purse, and grabbing Twyla’s hand with her empty one.

_ How sweet.  _

They walked out of the bar together, neither one letting go of the other.

“I’m going to miss our girls nights so much,” Alexis said, eyes drifting over trying to catch Twyla's.

Twyla found herself spitting out words before she let her brain process.

“Y'know this girls night doesn’t have to be over. You could always come back to mine if you wanted?” Twyla was still very aware that Alexis hadn’t let go of her hand.

Alexis was nodding, pensively, eyes downcast. Then suddenly, her gaze snapped up.

“I think there’s something I need to do first.”

Right. Alexis must’ve left her jean jacket in the bar.

But instead of turning back around, she took a step towards Twyla.

“I tried using that finger trick in the bar earlier and I don’t think it worked.”

Alexis must have been circling the bar while Twyla was on her phone. Twyla opened her mouth to try and ask for details, only to be stopped short by Alexis touching her cheek. By Alexis eliminating the distance between them, hair brushing her jawline. By Alexis  _ kissing _ her.

They held onto each other, steady, reassuring, keeping the other upright. Perhaps keeping them from crying. Minutes could’ve been hours before they let go to regain their breath.

“Alexis, I-“

Alexis’ eyes screamed with sudden worry.

“Omigosh I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to-“

Twyla shook her head and placed her hand up to Alexis’ chest. 

“No. Don’t be sorry”

Her eyes trailed down to Alexis’ lips, then back up. Alexis needed to know how serious Twyla was being.

“I’ve been waiting for that for such a long time.”

Alexis broke into a smile, making Twyla’s heart bloom.

She shook her head, as if she couldn’t believe her luck.  Alexis reached out and silently booped Twyla on the nose. Only this time, it seemed much more subtle and intimate than it had before. They slowly found each other again, melting into each other’s arms, the chill from the open parking lot drifting through soft hair.

“Do you want to come home with me?” Twyla whispered, burying her face in Alexis’ neck.

An instant nod, and strong, soft  _ yes _ in her ear.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading <3 Come find me on tumblr at kindofspecificstore


End file.
